


unexpectedly

by cadyjanis



Series: jaren [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadyjanis/pseuds/cadyjanis
Summary: it’s crazy, and risky, but it could work. it’s not like she plans on harming gretchen at all. and if this means regina comes after her instead—so be it. she’s already survived regina george’s wrath once. if she has to again to keep karen from enduring it, it’ll be worth it in a weird way.it’s odd. it’s almost as if she and karen smith are becoming friends.—karen asks janis for a favor. a not-so-reluctant friendship ensues.





	unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> cranked this out in a few hours the other day. i rly love these soft gals.

“Janis, I have to talk to you.”

 

Janis exhales through her nose, closing her locker door with deliberate slowness prior to turning to face Karen. “About what?” she deadpans, hoping her death stare will make the blonde drop it.

 

But Karen isn’t fazed by the intensity of Janis’s black-rimmed eyes. “I need your help,” she says, dropping her voice and stepping closer. “I think Regina’s going to kill me.”

 

Janis blinks, searching Karen’s stricken expression for some sign of deceit. She genuinely can’t tell if she’s joking or overreacting. Then again, something must be wrong, because never in the past four years has Karen approached Janis for any reason. So she must be desperate for help if she’s risking her Plastic status by coming to Janis.

 

But apparently said status is already at risk. So Karen has nothing to lose.

 

“What?” Janis ultimately whispers, unnerved by how long Karen has been staring. “The fuck do you mean, she’s gonna kill you?”

 

Karen makes an anxious sound and seizes Janis’s wrist, pulling her away from the lockers over to a quiet corner. Janis tugs her arm free as soon as they get there.

 

“Okay, so,” Karen begins, and Janis braces herself for an aimless, long-winded story, “last week me and Gretch were at Regina’s house, and she left her room for a few minutes to get snacks, so I tried on some of her jewelry, and I accidentally broke this one necklace she’s had for years. She doesn’t wear it that much anymore so I hoped she wouldn’t notice, and I made Gretchen _swear_ not to say anything. But you know Gretchen, she’s a total blabbermouth, and this morning Regina called me to scream at me for breaking the necklace. And today she has totally been ignoring me, and I can tell Gretchen feels really bad about it, but she won’t talk to me, either. I had to sit with the burnouts at lunch because I was too scared to go up to our table.”

 

Janis listens with an arched eyebrow, waiting for Karen’s eventual proposition for help. “Okay. That sucks. But, Karen, I highly doubt Regina is going to hurt you. And that’s coming from me. If even I don’t think she’ll do anything…”

 

But Karen is shaking her head, panicked. “No, no. You don’t understand.” And she grips Janis’s elbows, so hard Janis can feel the poke of her nails over her jacket sleeves. “Regina hates me. She’s had it out for me for a long time and now she finally has a reason to get rid of me. And it’s _Regina_ , Janis! She rules the school. She could murder me and get away with it.”

 

Janis shuts her eyes, inhaling to calm her frustration. “Karen,” she says firmly, fixing the blonde with a stern look, “Regina might be an evil dictator, but she’s not a murderer. She might plot to ruin your life like she did mine, but she’s not going to end it. That wouldn’t satisfy her. She likes making people _suffer_. You can’t suffer if you’re dead.”

 

Karen drops her hands, appearing mildly soothed by these facts. “Hm. Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.” Janis nods, folding her arms. “So. Watch your back, but not because she’s gonna stab it. She’ll do that hypothetically, not literally.”

 

Karen pouts now, fidgeting from nervousness. “Well, now I gotta worry about what she’s gonna do to me. Shit, Janis, now I wish she’d actually kill me. Oh, God!”

 

She hides her face in her hands and collapses against Janis, who quickly and begrudgingly wraps her arms around the taller girl lest she lose her footing in those heels. Karen moans into Janis’s shoulder, and Janis wrinkles her nose at the scent of perfume and how she is actually comforting a Plastic. _Why me?_ she asks the universe.

 

_Why not you?_ a voice answers quietly.

 

Janis sighs, giving Karen an awkward, semi well-meaning squeeze. _So be it._

 

* * *

 

Damian just about dies laughing when Janis shares the tale of Karen’s plight.

 

“Don’t—don’t tell me you’re gonna help her,” he wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes. They’re in Janis’s basement after school, and he’s fallen off the battered couch.

 

Janis shrugs evasively, not quite certain _what_ she should do. On the one hand, she doesn’t owe Karen a damn thing—even though Karen hasn’t contributed to the ostracization and harassment Janis has been enduring, she doesn’t try to stop it, either. Not fixing the problem makes her part of the problem. So Janis would be one hundred percent justified if she told Karen good luck and went on her merry way, indifferent to Karen’s fate.

 

And yet. On the other hand, Janis really wished someone had been there for her when she was twelve. Despite them all being older now, Regina is still the same hellbeast she was four years ago, and while Janis doubts Regina would _kill_ Karen, there’s a good chance she’ll mess with her out of revenge. Over a fucking necklace.

 

It’s not even the necklace Regina is mad about, if Karen is right about Regina hating her. Karen is probably in danger of _something_ happening to her. Janis feels weird grappling with her mixed emotions, wanting to prioritize her bitter rage but also be the bigger person and help Karen.

 

Janis always thought it’d be a cold day in hell she assist a Plastic with anything. Sunshiny Karen might as well be the first one to make it freeze over.

 

“Janis,” Damian is saying, tugging Janis from her thoughts. He flops back down on the sofa next to her. “You can’t seriously be thinking about rescuing the dumb damsel in distress.”

 

Janis finds herself cringing at the title. “I mean, yeah, kind of. I feel bad for her. She’s the least awful Plastic and isn’t very bright so it makes sense why Regina might be plotting something. If Regina really does hate Karen, this is a good excuse to kick her out of the Plastics and fuck up her dazzling reputation. And…I don’t know. She can’t fight that alone.”

 

Damian gapes at her incredulously. “But—you are aware she hasn’t exactly been on your side, right? Like, she’s perfectly aware of the fact that Regina outed you and has been shitting on you for being gay. Karen hasn’t ever tried to _stop_ Regina—”

 

“We don’t know that,” Janis interrupts, and wonders when she became so defensive of this girl. Earlier she was annoyed at being bothered, but now after careful consideration she’s beginning to sympathize with Karen a bit. “Maybe Regina treats her like shit because she calls her out.”

 

Damian scoffs, then aggressively jostles Janis by the shoulders. “Who are you and what have you done with Janis Sarkisian?” he demands, then cups her forehead to test for a fever.

 

Janis swats his hands away and stands up, too jittery to stay seated. “I’m me, Damian. And yes, I am aware that Karen doesn’t _publicly_ call Regina out. But that’s what I mean. Karen is sweet, I guess,” even now, she gags slightly from complimenting a Plastic, “but that might make it easier for Regina to not be nice to her. And Regina hates me more than anyone, so… She wouldn’t be happy if Karen ever stood up for me.”

 

Damian internalizes more theatrics to calmly listen to Janis, which she appreciates. He knows when to tone it down, when she needs him to let her vent and try to help her figure things out. And Janis gets his apprehension towards her helping Karen—he has been her only friend for a long time, and has seen the effects of the Plastics’ tirade against her. She’s not mad that he’s trying to protect her. This could very well be a scheme constructed by Regina.

 

And yet that’s a risk Janis wants to take if it means helping Karen. She has no clue what she’s going to do or what this will mean for the future of the Plastics versus Janis, but she has to at least try. If she were in Karen’s position, she’d want help.

 

Damian is quiet, and so is Janis, and she knows what he’s thinking. He voices it a moment later, speaking seriously for once in his life. “I just don’t wanna see you get hurt again, Jan.”

 

Janis nods, studying her nails so he won’t see the tears in her eyes. “I know,” she murmurs. “I’ll try not to. But I’ll feel bad if I stand back and watch something bad happen to Karen and know I could’ve helped her. And I don’t really have anything against her. It’s Regina I hate. So I guess I have to give Karen the benefit of the doubt.”

 

Damian sighs, and Janis goes to sit beside him, pulling her legs up and leaning into his side. “I’m nervous, too,” she tells him softly. “But I think I should try and help her.”

 

He twists a blonde lock of her hair around his finger. “Well, if it comes down to it and you need an accomplice, my office is open from nine to five. You can call anytime and my secretary will make an appointment and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

 

Janis playfully punches him in the stomach, but takes note of the offer nonetheless. That’s why Damian is such a great best friend: he’s with her no matter what.

 

* * *

 

The following day during break, Janis and Karen meet up in secret in the darkened auditorium. “So, I’ll help,” Janis mutters, still stiff when speaking directly to Karen, who lights up and throws her arms around Janis. “Ah, yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Karen squeals, then pulls back, but is significantly closer than she was before. “Do you have a plan?”

 

Janis rolls her eyes. “No, I don’t. Is Regina talking to you again?”

 

Karen shakes her head miserably. “No. I tried calling her last night and she didn’t pick up. Now Gretchen is ignoring me, because I texted her and she left me on read. And I had to drive myself to school today. Which is always super scary.”

 

Janis can imagine. She doesn’t say that, though. “Okay, well. What exactly did you have in mind when you asked me to help? Like, what do you want me to do?”

 

“I…” Karen thinks long and hard about that. Janis tries being patient, nearly able to see the mini gears working in Karen’s half-empty head. Eventually she suggests, “Be my bodyguard?”

 

Janis chokes, then bursts out laughing. “Your bodyguard? You do know she hates me, right? If she saw both of us together that’d only piss her off more. She can’t know you came to me with this.” She sighs, rubbing her temples. “I’ll think of something we can do. But until then, just stay away from her. Act like you’re waiting for her to chill. Don’t question it if she tells you to sit with the burnouts again today. And don’t beg for forgiveness, she hates when people beg. Just keep your distance while I figure this out. And…”

 

She hesitates now, unsure if she’s digging her own grave here. “Come find me if she lashes out somehow. I don’t know. I’ll only be your bodyguard if she actually tries anything.”

 

Karen’s eyes grow soft and wide at the same time. “But we don’t want her to try anything.”

 

“I know,” Janis replies slowly. “And she might not. That’s why I said if. Capiche?”

 

Karen chews her tongue, deliberating this. Then she nods and holds out her prim hand to shake on it. “Quiche,” she repeats, and Janis’s lips twitch, endeared.

 

Damian intercepts Janis at her locker later on to see how things are going. “Well, they’re going,” Janis shrugs, switching out her books. “I told Karen to just lay low while I figure out what to do. Honestly, I don’t know if Regina is even planning anything. So I don’t wanna hatch this plot to protect Karen if there’s really nothing to protect her from.”

 

“We need an inside man,” Damian murmurs. “An impartial third party who could spy on Regina to see if she’s plotting to do something.”

 

“Yeah, but everyone hates us,” Janis points out. “Also, there’s nobody cool enough we could ask who’s on Regina’s level. If they were, she would’ve recruited them into her cult by now.”

 

Damian hooks his arm around her neck. “Wish she’d get hit by a bus.”

 

Janis snorts herself silly. “Don’t we all, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Janis doesn’t need someone to spy on Regina. She gets lucky as she’s heading to the front office to retrieve something for a teacher; she hears whispering in a closet as she passes, and lingers upon recognizing the voices.

 

“This would solve all our problems,” Regina is hissing, and Gretchen hums in agreement. “She’d know it was us and wouldn’t be able to show her face at our table ever again.”

 

“Yeah,” Gretchen giggles, and Janis’s stomach churns. “Bonus points for everyone seeing that weird birthmark on her stomach. She’ll be humiliated.”

 

“Okay, so, you still have the pics she sent you?” Regina inquires, and Gretchen says yes. “Send them to me. I’m gonna make some modifications then print them out tomorrow.”

 

“Oh! We should totally pin them to the lockers of every guy she’s slept with,” Gretchen squeals, and Regina cackles. Janis winces. She hates that sound.

 

Janis continues walking then, hurrying to round the corner out of sight before they exit the closet. She has to lean against the wall then, genuinely nauseated by what she just heard. It’s pretty obvious what they plan on doing—Karen must’ve shared intimate pictures with Gretchen for some reason, and now it’ll be eighth grade for her all over again. Only this time her selfies won’t end up on a porn site: they’ll be plastered to the lockers of her classmates to be mocked and scrutinized. Janis’s head spins, imagining it.

 

She slips a note to Karen during history, telling her to meet her in the auditorium again. Karen shows up looking nervous, and Janis waves her over, still feeling queasy.

 

Janis keeps it short and simple, and as gentle as she can put it. Karen sinks into a chair, going pale. Janis also sits and awkwardly puts a hand on her shoulder. “I just—thought you’d wanna know,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry. They’re bitches.”

 

“Worse than bitches,” Karen moans, hiding in her hands. “Oh, God, Janis.”

 

“I know.” Janis gnaws her lip, giving Karen a minute. When Karen emerges from her hands, she unexpectedly hugs Janis, needing more than just shoulder pats to console her. Janis swallows her pride to return the hug, surprising herself when she relaxes into it.

 

“I can’t go through that again,” Karen whispers, terrified, and Janis leans her cheek against hers. “It was bad enough that it happened when I was thirteen… But now it’ll be _worse_. Because now they’re all gonna see my ugly birthmark.”

 

Regina and Gretchen definitely are aware of what would embarrass Karen the most, and aside from breaking her trust by sharing these pictures, they know what people are going to focus on. Janis has to ask, just because she’s nosy, “Why’d you send them to Gretchen, anyway?”

 

Karen sniffs and sits up, not bothering to wipe the tears on her cheeks. “They’re not even real nudes. I was trying on bathing suits one day at the mall and sent them to Gretch to see what she thought. Because she’d be nicer about it. Regina would say I look ugly or couldn’t wear a certain style. But Gretch didn’t do that. I wouldn’t have sent them if I knew she…”

 

She trails off, looking down at her shaky hands.

 

It’s somber and quiet for a moment, then Janis is shrugging off her jacket to make it easier to pull aside the collar of her shirt. Karen’s eyes get big with confusion until she sees what Janis is trying to show her: the scar-like mark on Janis’s left boob, and Janis grins shamelessly. She’s never shown anyone nor has she really given it much thought. But she wants Karen to know she isn’t the only person who has a funky birthmark in an odd place.

 

Karen laughs tearfully. “Aw. Thanks, Janis.”

 

Janis shrugs, taking note of how Karen is blushing slightly. Deep down, she wonders if maybe there’s more than one reason for that.

 

“What are we gonna do, though?” Karen asks meekly. “Unless you know how to hack into their phones and delete my pictures, we can’t really stop them.”

 

“Well, that’s not true,” Janis says thoughtfully. “Maybe if we… Do Regina and Gretchen take their phones with them to class or lunch?”

 

“Regina doesn’t. Gretchen’s phone is, like, an extra limb at this point.”

 

Janis taps her chin. “Hm. Okay. My friend Damian can pick Regina’s locker combo and we can swipe her phone. That way when Gretchen sends your pictures, we can delete them right away, and Regina won’t be able to print them. I guess Gretchen still could…but Regina sounded like she really wanted to be the one. As for Gretchen still having your pictures…”

 

Okay, now this is beginning to sound far-fetched. Janis deflates, biting her nail as she thinks. She is vaguely aware they’re both technically skipping class, but she doesn’t really care.

 

She glances at Karen, a new idea forming in her head. Damian said he’d be her accomplice. And what she’s thinking of doing doesn’t have to involve Karen at all.

 

It’s crazy, and risky, but it could work. It’s not like she plans on harming Gretchen at all. And if this means Regina comes after her instead—so be it. She’s already survived Regina George’s wrath once. If she has to again to keep Karen from enduring it, it’ll be worth it in a weird way.

 

It’s odd. It’s almost as if she and Karen Smith are becoming friends.

 

* * *

 

Karen is trembling in her platforms. “I feel sick,” she hisses.

 

“Toilet’s right there,” Janis responds jokingly, then casts a glance at Karen to make sure she’s okay. Karen folds her arms and leans against the wall, the personification of anxiety.

 

Janis pokes her head out of the bathroom—the one on the second floor near a storage room that nobody really frequents—and sees Damian barreling down the hall. She jumps back to hold the door open and slams it after he rushes in, doubling over to catch his breath. A moment later there’s palms banging on the door as Janis jams the handle with a chair.

 

“Tyler—Kimble—chased me,” Damian pants, handing Janis Gretchen’s phone. “This is why I don’t exercise, ladies. Exercise kills you.”

 

“Uh-huh. Karen, what’s Gretchen’s passcode?” Janis asks.

 

“Um—um—try Regina’s birthday,” Karen suggests, and Janis punches in the last four numbers of that date. She shouldn’t be as shocked as she is when that works.

 

She gives the phone to Karen since Karen knows how far to scroll to find the pictures. Damian has to stand against the door since more people are trying to get in. He snatched Gretchen’s phone as she and Regina were exiting the cafeteria, and multiple guys chased him. Only to impress Gretchen, obviously. The out gay male population at this school is minus two.

 

Karen wasn’t supposed to be here for this, but she insisted on helping, and wouldn’t heed any of Janis’s warnings. Janis just has to hope once the door busts down, Karen has enough time to hide in a stall and wait for the aftermath to blow over.

 

“Hurry,” Janis encourages, and Karen taps her thumbs faster, deleting the last picture from the messages and the attachments section. Janis makes her double-check to be sure they’re gone, then takes the phone back and shoos Karen into a stall. Then she motions for Damian to move the chair, and he leaps aside when the door opens.

 

“What the Sam hell is going on here?” Principal Duvall roars, and Janis gulps. She flinches as Gretchen steps forward to swipe her phone out of Janis’s hands, utterly appalled.

 

“Sarkisian,” she spits, wiping off invisible Janis germs from her phone. “Ugh. I knew he wasn’t working alone. Principal Duvall, can’t you arrest them?”

 

Mr. Duvall puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her back. “No, Ms. Wieners, I cannot,” he says regretfully, and she pouts. There’s a crowd of people outside in the hall, peering in to watch.

 

“Ms. Sarkisian, Mr. Hubbard,” Mr. Duvall addresses them now, “what is the meaning of this?”

 

The pair gulp in sync, and Janis waits for Damian to start spinning some elaborate story. But he doesn’t, probably too petrified to speak, so Janis takes a deep breath and says, “We, um, were trying to—we needed Gretchen’s phone for…something.”

 

Gretchen scoffs indignantly. “I shudder to ask _what_.”

 

Janis looks at her now, and a flame of rage ignites inside her. Clenching her jaw, hands balling into fists, she says loudly, “I heard what you and Regina were planning on doing to Karen. Yeah, I heard you two whispering earlier, and as someone who’s been ‘exposed’ and then mocked for it by you assholes, I didn’t want that to happen to Karen. So we took your phone to delete what she sent you so you can’t use it against her. You’re really a shit friend, Wieners.”

 

Gretchen gapes, but doesn’t deny these claims. A stony silence falls between her and Janis.

 

Mr. Duvall breaks it by asking, “Is…that true, Ms. Wieners?”

 

Gretchen sniffs, avoiding Janis’s relentless eyes now. “You can’t prove that,” she ultimately says in a tiny voice. “You can’t prove anything.”

 

“Maybe not,” Janis agrees, shrugging. “But I know what I heard. And when you go to find those pictures, they’ll be gone. I don’t really care if I get in trouble.”

 

She looks pleadingly at Mr. Duvall now. “Karen had nothing to do with this,” she lies, praying that Karen doesn’t burst out of the stall to take responsibility. “Taking Gretchen’s phone was my idea, and I asked Damian to help me. Karen didn’t make us do it. I’m just…trying to protect her from sort of experiencing what happened to me.”

 

While not the principal at their middle school, Mr. Duvall is aware of the controversy surrounding Janis Sarkisian, and he nods gravely after Janis finishes speaking. “Alright. Well. I admire you wanting to stick up for your friend, Ms. Sarkisian, but there were plenty of other ways you could have handled this. I want both of you—” and he nods to Damian, “—in my office after the final bell. You and Regina George as well, Ms. Wieners,” he adds, and Gretchen squawks.

 

Then he turns to the teenagers in the hall. “Come on, everybody, back to class. Nothing to see here, let’s go.” He waves them all away, then motions for the three remaining to leave the small bathroom. Gretchen shoots Janis a scathing look prior to flouncing away into the crowd, but Janis feels strangely calm, even if she is mad at her.

 

Never once does she feel irate towards Karen for not enacting a real-life plot twist by revealing she was there. To keep up appearances, Janis can’t look back, but she knows at some point Karen will find her. She’s glad Karen didn’t say anything, because then this will all have been for nothing, giving Regina and Gretchen even more ammo against her.

 

Now that they’re all most likely going to get slaps on the wrists, Regina and Gretchen actually might back down and stop ignoring Karen. Janis doesn’t expect either of them to apologize, but Plastic peace may be restored enough for Karen to feel somewhat safe with them again. That makes Janis sad, that Karen is safer with them rather than be an actual outsider.

 

After today, Janis hopes they’ll leave her alone. Even if it means she and Karen can’t be friends.

 

Still, she did a good thing for someone she wouldn’t have previously expected to help, or want to help, or even grow to like. She grits her teeth, wishing things weren’t so complicated.

 

* * *

 

The beat of music swells as the door behind Janis opens, then is muffled again when it closes. Assuming it’s Cady, she says, “Tired of your boy toy already?”

 

“My what?” a bubbly voice asks, and Janis turns where she sits on the front step. Karen walks over and sinks down beside her, bending over to tug at the straps on her shoes.

 

Janis gapes at her wordlessly until she leans back on her palms, stretching out her ridiculously long legs. Her nail polish glistens in the moonlight.

 

“Did you need something?” Janis broaches awkwardly, vividly remembering the last time they were this close. They stood in that bathroom as Karen deleted those photos, and after Janis and Damian were escorted away with everyone else, she and Karen didn’t see each other again. Now she’s recalling how miffed she was that Karen never sought her out to say thank you, and looks away to bitterly grind her teeth.

 

“My feet hurt,” Karen tells her. “I needed a break. What’re you doing out here?”

 

“Me too, I guess,” Janis admits, and Karen hums.

 

“I can’t believe this is our last Spring Fling,” she muses. “’Cause next year the seniors will have prom. I don’t think it’ll be very different from Spring Fling, though.”

 

“Probably not,” Janis mutters, wishing she’d go away.

 

“Are you okay?” Karen asks after a pause. “You seemed really happy in there and now you’re out here by yourself. Did Regina do something?”

 

Janis rolls her eyes. “No, actually. She waved at me, though. That caught me off-guard.”

 

“Yeah. I think being hit by the bus is making her rethink her life choices,” Karen muses, looking up at the stars. “So don’t be surprised if she tries talking to you soon.”

 

Janis runs her finger over the small holes in her fishnets. “Did she mention me recently?”

 

“Yeah. Just a little bit ago, she told me she wanted to talk with you. Before she apologizes to anyone else. She wants you to be the first person.”

 

Janis isn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

“Is she…I mean, has she said sorry to you?” she asks, trying to not sound like she cares. “Like, if she’s gonna turn her life around and be nice to people, she should probably start by saying sorry to her two best friends. You guys should matter more to her than me.”

 

Karen shrugs. “I can’t decide who matters to her. If me and Gretchen don’t anymore, that’s fine. If she can’t bring herself to say sorry, we’ll get over it. And, for the record, Gretchen apologized to me months ago for the whole pictures thing.”

 

Janis looks at her in surprise. “Really? What possessed her to do that?”

 

“Don’t know. She felt bad, I guess, and told me she was sorry.” Karen’s face drifts away for a moment, probably remembering that conversation. “Regina didn’t, though.”

 

“Well, she should,” Janis mutters. “Even if you guys aren’t friends anymore or whatever, she still needs to apologize for every shitty thing she’s done to you.”

 

Karen is taken aback by the aggression in Janis’s tone. Part of it stems from her own situation and how badly she wants someone to take responsibility for her trauma. Being outed at twelve by a girl who claimed to be her best friend is the worst thing that’s ever happened to Janis, and what she just did to Regina pales in comparison. They both owe each other a huge apology, but Janis won’t give hers until Regina does it first.

 

Karen puts her hand on Janis’s elbow, like she senses the turmoil that’s rearing its ugly head. Janis fights back tears, not about to cry in front of a fucking Plastic.

 

Except Karen isn’t really a Plastic, not if you think about it. She looks like one but isn’t on the inside. If the vulnerability and softness she showed a year ago was any indication, her heart is probably bigger than most. Janis wishes she’d gotten to know that heart a little better.

 

“Me and Gretch have done bad stuff, too,” Karen is saying. “I mean, mostly her and Regina, but I didn’t do anybody any favors by sitting back and watching. Especially you when all that stuff happened… I’m really sorry about that, Janis.”

 

“Thanks,” Janis answers gruffly. “I mean, yeah, it’s shitty how you’ve never stuck up for me or tried to defend me, but I get it. Regina would’ve crucified you for calling her out. She literally almost shared your bathing suit pictures with everyone in school, so.”

 

Karen is quiet, then says softly, confirming the hopeful suspicions Janis had so long ago, “I have tried, though. Like, before. And Regina would get mad at me. That’s why she likes Gretchen more, because Gretchen will do whatever she says, and doesn’t question it. But I know when things are wrong and what could hurt someone. Regina hates that about me, that I care.”

 

“Well, I hate her,” Janis mumbles, and sees Karen smile a little in her peripheral. “And she’s a big fucking chicken for using other people to do her bidding. And for not immediately apologizing to you and Gretchen. And for using my sexuality against me like we’re still kids.”

 

She looks at Karen now, wanting her to see the sincerity in her eyes when she adds, “Thank you for telling her off, though. Means a lot.”

 

Karen scoots closer and Janis doesn’t mind. “You’re welcome. She hasn’t been fair to you. And I bet lots of girls in school have been afraid to come out because of her.”

 

The way she says it, the way she pointedly drops her eyes to her lap, makes Janis think Karen is possibly one of those girls, which would be heartbreaking. Being closeted this whole time due to the fact your tyrannical best friend is a raging lesbophobe? That sounds like hell.

 

But Janis won’t comment on that, unwilling to force Karen to explain herself. She’s pretty sure that was Karen dropping a hint, though.

 

“I never got the chance to thank you for your help,” Karen is saying. “I wanted to, but… Regina was hyper vigilant after that, and wouldn’t let me out of her sight at school. Then summer came and then school started again and we met Cady, and… Yeah. So. I’ll say it now, if it still counts. Thank you for doing what you did. You risked a lot to help me. I think about it a lot.”

 

Janis bumps her elbow to Karen’s to acknowledge her. “You’re welcome,” is all she can think to say, afraid to make eye contact. There’s a beat of silence, then she admits, blurting it out without making the conscious decision to do so, “I’d do it again.”

 

“You would?” Karen whispers, touched.

 

“Yeah.” Janis nods. “For you I would.”

 

Karen’s face absolutely melts and it tugs at Janis’s cold heartstrings. Karen snuggles against Janis’s side contentedly. “You’re so fetch, Janis.”

 

Janis laughs out loud, her hand somehow ending up on Karen’s knee. “Is that a compliment?”

 

“Well, Gretchen always uses it positively, so I think so.”

 

“Hm. Well, thanks, Karen. You’re fetch, too.”

 

A comfortable silence settles between them and Karen’s head winds up on Janis’s shoulder as they sit there on the step. Janis doesn’t know what’s going to happen later, or tomorrow, or the next day, but she’s hopeful that she’ll finally get her shot at friendship with Karen.

 

After what they’ve been through, they deserve each other. Tonight was a new beginning for lots of people. Now they have their start, too.

 

Karen found her after all. Deep down, Janis always knew she would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are fetch ♡


End file.
